Sentimientos salvajes
by VizoredLisa
Summary: El verano, un día de playa, hormonas, una partida de voley por el honor, comentarios elevados de lugar y la ropa mas abajo de lo que debería estar...ONE-SHOT


_**Hola a todas y todos, este pequeño one-shot surgió a partir de unas imágenes que subieron al grupo "Mis Fics IchiRuki" y bueno como estuve de buenas se me dio por escribirlo. No pensé que volvería tan rápido a publicar xD  
Sin más les dejo el fic para que se diviertan un rato. Ya saben todo tipo de críticas son aceptadas, tampoco me maten!  
Saludos **_ _**Lisa!**_ Sentimientos salvajes

Verano. El verano es la mejor estación del año en la cual se ve reflejado el esfuerzo que se hizo durante todas las otras estaciones para poder mostrar un cuerpo bien formado, o tan solo dejar lucir la genética maravillosa que heredaste de tus padres. Podría decirse que si la primavera es la estación del amor, entonces el verano es la estación de la revolución de las hormonas.

La playa es el mejor ejemplo para demostrar esta teoría. Hombres mostrando su torso y lo trabajados que están sus músculos, y las mujeres tapando lo necesario.  
Un grupo de chicos y chicas caminaban en la playa, rumbo a una de las chocitas alquiladas para dejar sus cosas y poder cambiarse tranquilos.

-Hoy nos ha tocado un día maravilloso- comento uno de los chicos levantando los brazos al cielo –está todo tan lindo que no veo la hora de ver a todas las chicas paseándose en bikinis.

-Esto es una playa no una pasarela- hablo irritado Ichigo con el ceño fruncido.

-Miren ahí está la casita donde nos cambiaremos- la chica de grandes atributos dejo escapar la emoción que tenía.

-Chicos y chicas- llamo el joven de anteojos –recuerden que a las 19 horas regresaremos, si alguno se va, vuelva antes de esa hora.

Las chicas corrieron a meterse a la choza a cambiarse, mientras que los varones se quedaron fuera sentados en unas sillas mirando hacia el mar. Al ser temprano todavía no había mucha gente circulando por la zona. Tras pasar un cuarto de hora las chicas decidieron por salir al exterior. Los muchachos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a sus compañeras en trajes de baño. Orihime llevaba puesto una trikini de color rojo, que resaltaba su pecho más de la cuenta. Tatsuki tenía una prenda de dos piezas de color azul con un pareo transparente del mismo color. Chizuru vestía también una bikini que resaltaba su cuerpo, el color era rosado. En cambio Rukia se veía mucho más infantil, la parte superior de su bikini era como una "top" adornado con un volado de color blanco y debajo de este uno amarillo, y la parte inferior era celeste azulado atado a la altura de las caderas con unos nudos que amenazaban con deshacerse y su cabello estaba sujeto en una colita hacia el lado derecho.

-Chicas se ven preciosas- alago Mizuiro con un tono de galán –Kuchiki-san te ves adorable.

-¡Gracias!- respondieron todas.

Ichigo miro a su amigo con una amenaza clara en sus ojos de "acércate a ella y te mato". Necesitaba que se tapara, pero ¿Cómo decírselo sin que los demás no crean que estaba siendo sobreprotector con la shinigami?

-Ya vayan a cambiarse que se nos pasa el día- apuro Tatsuki.

Los varones entraron al cuartito, dejaron sus cosas en un costado. El lugar estaba amueblado con una cama de una plaza, una mesa pequeña y dos sillas. Se cambiaron rápidamente y volvieron a salir.  
Ahora fue el turno de las chicas mirar a sus amigos. Todos tenían el torso descubierto con un físico bastante marcado y un pantalón playero que variaba el largo en cada uno.

-Chicos se ven geniales- alago esta vez la pelinaranja.

-Orihime tu eres la más genial- dijo Chizuru abrazándola –si quiere vamos adentro y te demuestro que tan genial te ves.

-Genial te verás ahogándote en el mar, vámonos- Tatsuki la agarro de las orejas y la arrastro hacia el agua.

-Nosotros también iremos- comenzó a caminar Keigo –jugaremos hasta la hora de almorzar.

El resto del grupo camino hacia el mar, la pequeña morena y el pelinaranja eran los últimos en caminar siguiendo al resto de sus amigos.

-Kurosaki-kun- era esa voz inocente de Rukia que tanto odiaba él –sino te levantas el pantalón en un descuido pueden caerse y no queremos ver a tu "amiguito"- rio.

-Cállate Rukia- ignoro lo del pantalón –tú tienes esa bikini tan abajo que en cualquier momento dejaras ver toda la nobleza Kuchiki a los presentes.

-Al menos será menos vergonzoso- busco las palabras exactas –si tu quedas expuesto pensaran que eres una chica.- volvió a reír más divertida al ver la cara de su amigo.

La enana lo había picado de la peor forma, le dio en el ego de todo hombre. Ichigo la miro con el ceño fruncido, estaba rojo de la rabia, pero se vengaría. Se paró detrás de ella, sujeto con ambas manos la cadera de la shinigami y la hizo retroceder hasta topar con él. La morena se quedó petrificada, sintió como el pelinaranja se frotaba en su trasero, la soltó y siguió caminando como si nada. Ella se quedó parada, había sentido el roce y contacto completo de Ichigo. Tomo aire con fuerza y volvió a caminar intentando serenarse. No admitiría jamás que el contacto ese le había alborotado las hormonas.

La mañana continuo sin ningún contratiempo ni peleas. Todos reían divertidos jugando al voleibol en el agua. De a poco la playa se fue habitando de personas que iban a pasar el día.

-Es hora de almorzar- hablo sonriente Chizuru –los perdedores deben prepara el almuerzo.

-¿Y qué equipo fue el ganador?- pregunto Uryuu mientras todos salían del agua.

-Ganaron las chicas por dos puntos- respondió Chad.

-Si quieren puedo ayudarlos. Se ofreció Inoue.

-No, nosotras ganamos y ellos deben agasajarnos- Rukia detuvo a su amiga.

Entre murmullos y quejas los cinco hombres prepararon el almuerzo que consistía en sándwiches de diferentes ingredientes y gaseosas. Almorzaron entre risas y anécdotas, para cuando terminaron de levantar, limpiar y guardar las cosas, eran las dos de la tarde.

-Con Chad y Keigo iremos a caminar por la playa- comunico Mizuiro -¿alguien más quiere ir?

-Yo voy- dijo la pelinaranja poniéndose de pie de un salto.

-Yo también- se paró la chica de anteojos. No le apetecía caminar, pero si Orihime iba, ella también.

-Iré solo para vigilar que no quieras sobrepasarte con Hime- se levantó del suelo Tatsuki.

-Vayan ustedes, estoy algo cansado, dormiré un rato- respondió Ichigo sincero.

-Yo me quedare- Rukia volvió a usar su voz teatral –hace mucho calor y no creo legar muy lejos sin descomponerme- saco un pañuelo vaya a saber de dónde y se secó unas falsas lágrimas.

-No se preocupen- dijo Ishida poniéndose de pie, no se quedaría por nada del mundo con esos dos –antes de las seis de la tarde estaremos aquí.

Todos se despidieron de los que se quedaron solos en el lugar. La playa cada vez tenía más personas que circulaban sin rumbo fijo. Ambos de a ratos se miraban para volver a correr la vista del lugar. La morena lo miraba animadamente, tenía las hormonas alborotadas por el pelinaranja. Era un problema de su gigai y estaba segura que si no era el efecto del calor, era culpa de Urahara.

-Enana deja de mirarme quieres. Corto sus pensamientos el shinigami sustituto.

-Nadie te está mirando. Ahora te haces el importante.

-Tú me estabas mirando y creo que babeabas por mí- la pico.

-¿Quién babearía por ti?- se burló Rukia.

-Te reto a jugar vóley de playa y veras como babean por mí las chicas.

-Jugaremos y veras como te pateo el trasero y no habrá baba de por medio.  
Ichigo dibujo con una rama los límites de la cancha en la que jugarían, coloco la red que habían llevado.

El juego comenzó, ninguno dejaba que la pelota tocara el suelo. Ponían todo de ellos tan como si estarían luchando contra un Arrancar. En un tropiezo de Rukia no llego a golpear la pelota. Tanto para Ichigo.

-En tu cara enana- celebro el joven.

Volvieron a poner la pelota en juego, no querían perder, el balón iba de un lado y al otro de la red sin parar. La gente iba parándose para observar el duelo de la pareja. Murmullos se escuchaban provenir de donde los transeúntes estaban mirando el partido. En un descuido de Ichigo, la morena arremetió hacia el lado contrario de donde él estaba, no llego a golpear la pelota. Tanto para Rukia.

-Toma eso fresita-kun- festeo y se escucharon varios aplausos.

El pelinaranja miro al público y noto a un par de chicos que aplaudían a su amiga, estaban babeando casi por ella. La miro, una fina capa de sudor adornaba su cuerpo y esa bikini cada vez más abajo, estaba para babearla literalmente. Miro al grupo de chicos con el ceño fruncido, elevo un poco su reiatsu y estos se sintieron algo mareados, miraron a Ichigo y la amenaza latente en su mirada, dejaron de aplaudir.

-Kurosaki-kun- otra vez esa bendita voz –no debería de ser así con los chicos, los ojos se hicieron para ver.

-Sigamos jugando- la reto.

La pelota de colores volvió al aire, nuevamente la batalla comenzaba, parecía que se estaba jugando el honor en ese partido.

-El que hace el tanto gana- aclaro Ichigo mandando la pelita al otro lado de la red.

-Estoy de acuerdo- respondió su amigo devolviendo el balón.

El silencio se apodero de ellos vez, el murmullo y el aliento de la gente llegaba a oídos de ambos. Rukia podía oír con claridad a un grupo de chicas detrás de ella.

-Yumi mira lo que es ese bomboncito- dijo una de las chicas.

-Con ese sudor me lo imagino en mi cama dándome placer- comento lujuriosa otra.

-Yoko- dijo otra –mira, su pantalón esta tan abajo que ya estoy imaginando que si lo que tiene ahí es proporcional a su cuerpo. Entonces, está bien dotado.

Esto colmo la paciencia de la morena que en medio del partido se dio vuelta para asesinarlas con la mirada. Y ese fue su error, Ichigo marcó el tanto de la victoria.

-Te gane enana- festejo saltando de su lado de la cancha, las personas aplaudían.  
Rukia se quedó parada, por la culpa de un par de comentarios fuera de lugar había perdido. El público de a poco se fue disipando. Aun oía comentarios de chicas acerca de ese bendito pantalón.

Mientras el joven festejaba en su lugar, sintió que alguien lo agarraba por detrás, dos manos se sujetaron a cada lado del comienzo del su pantalón. Dio un respingo y se quedó petrificado. Rukia le acomodo el pantalón en el lugar indicado, soltó y este volvió al lugar original. Tenía que ajustarlo. Ichigo vio las manos de la shinigami dirigiéndose hacia el frente, le estaba costando respirar, el velcro de la cintura del pantalón sonó desprendiéndose, ella se lo subió más y ajusto lo necesario. Ahora sí, quedo donde quería.

-¡Hey! Los ojos se hicieron para ver- repitió lo que había dicho ella.

-Pero la boca se hizo para hacer comentario fuera de lugar sobre tu nobleza.

La morena se alejó de su amigo triunfal, ya no podían decir nada de lo que se le podía ver al shinigami. Camino hacia las sillas que estaban en la entrada de la choza, antes de llegar fue detenida por un brazo que la levanto del suelo. Sentía resbalarse debido a su sudor y al de su compañero, el contacto de ambos le gustaba.

-Te dije que tenías la bikini muy abajo- hablo en su oído Ichigo.  
Intentaba levantarlo, pero no podía agarrar mucha tela porque sus manos eran grandes, al mismo tiempo hacia un movimiento para levantarla a ella porque se le resbalaba.

-Ichi- lo llamo entre cortadamente –detente- gimió.

Intento con la bikini del otro lado, era lo mismo, los gemidos de la Kuchiki eran más notorios. Ichigo reacciono en ese momento, ella estaba excitada por los movimientos que él estaba haciendo. Se quedó quieto y noto como "algo" estaba empezando a despertarse. La pelinegra levanto su brazo y lo dejo detrás de la nuca del joven, bajo su cabeza y levanto la suya. Unió los labios con los de su amigo en un beso apasionado. Las lenguas entraron en contacto, estaban comiéndose literalmente.

-Decías que si veían mis partes nobles me confundirían con una chica- dijo el joven cuando corto el beso –ahora te demostrare que mi "amiguito" no es nada pequeño.

Hizo un ligero movimiento para que ella lo sintiera. Sin soltarla camino hacia la choza, abrió la puerta, entraron besándose y la puerta se cerró.

Ya el atardecer tocaba la costa. A lo lejos el grupo de amigos caminaba lentamente hacia la choza. Ichigo y Rukia no estaban a la vista, Uryuu esperaba que no estén haciendo de las suyas dentro de ese cuartito. Llegaron y sin precaución alguna Keigo abrió la puerta salvajemente. El lugar estaba vacío, la cama totalmente destendida y sobre la misma un pantalón rojo con negro, era el de Ichigo.

-¿Dónde estarán Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san?- pregunto Inoue.

-Aquí estamos- era la voz de Rukia.

Todos se dieron vuelta para encontrarse a la morena con un vestido color blanco que llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas y detrás de ella casi tocándola estaba Ichigo solamente llevando un traje de baño que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

-¿Que estaban haciendo?- Uryuu acomodo sus lentes.

-Estábamos en el agua- señalo el pelinaranja.

-Rukia con vestido en el agua- Tatsuki enarco una ceja -no les creo.

-Él estaba en el agua yo solo estaba sentada en la orilla.

-Está bien, no importa. Es hora de irnos- Uryuu entro al saloncito y tomo sus cosas.

El resto lo imito, caminaron alejándose del lugar. El final de la salida había llegado. La pareja caminaba detrás de todos.

-Creo que nos salvamos- hablo en voz baja la morena.

-Igual quedaron muchas cosas pendientes- le dijo al oído Ichigo -luego te la cobro en casa.

 _ **En este link (espero que se pueda ver) les dejo las imágenes de las cuales esta historia!**_

 _ **987654sweetlove53210/posts/1022494447832175**_


End file.
